


Burns like fire

by games_and_goldenapples



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/games_and_goldenapples/pseuds/games_and_goldenapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, unrhyming frostiron poem. I suggest reading it with a slight pause after each line, because there is no punctuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns like fire

Burns like fire  
A red and golden sunset  
like flames across the sky

Glows like ice  
pierced by sunlight and melting  
something like sentiment

Feels like fear  
To admit that I'm falling  
Feels like I'm flying still

Tastes like tears  
countdown to the day you die  
with words we never meant

Smells like snow  
A bitter spell for regret  
And frost within the gears


End file.
